Super Sonic Quartet
by TheAnimeRacer
Summary: Sonic, Tails, Sarah and Taylor. Two heroes, Two heroines, one objective: Defeat Eggman! After a mission where Sonic & Tails meet the two beauties, they are dragged into more than they can offer and the two girls help them on their mission. What was the Super Sonic Duo turned into a Quartet!


_The story "Who's Sarah?" by The Gunman REALLY has me up! Too bad he's not even uploading!_

 _That's why I'm making a different story while making Sarah the Hedgehog a COMPLETELY different character!_

 _Of course, there's Sonic X Sarah in it! And maybe some Tails X Taylor as well! By the way, Taylor will be Sarah's adopted sister._

 _Here's the story:_ **Sonic and Tails were always the fastest duo alive in the Mobius, but when two girls appear and help both Sonic and Tails in a mission, Sonic gets envious and keeps challenging her to races (Where they draw most of the time) and Tails can finally have someone who can understand of machines work together with him. But as their time together progresses, they feel something more for these girls, and they won't expect it either.**

 _ **The Gunman**_ _, if you have the time, come check out my story! I promise you'll like it!_

 _Ah, by the way: Sarah - DD Cups; Taylor - AA Cups._

* * *

 **SUPER SONIC QUARTET**

 **Episode 1:** Enter Sarah & Taylor!

It's just another normal mission: Destroy some robots and then take on the big one. That's the mission for the Super Sonic Duo.

"It's great you are getting a little stealthy, Sonic!" Tails said

"Eh, what can I say? I get in with the times!" Sonic answered, after various missions, Sonic has been getting more smart. Sure, he still keeps his high speeds, but he has become smarter and even devised some plans of his own for some of the missions, this is one of them. "So, explain your plan again?" Tails asked him.

"Basically, Eggman made another stupid robot stronghold in this area and we've got to-" Before he could complete that, one of the robots took a hit and feel.

"Eh?" Sonic and Tails reacted "I didn't take out that robot..."

"Neither did I..." But then after that, too many alarms and robots came in, meaning that the base is now on high alert. "Ah, great... My plan has been busted by someone else..."

"So... Plan B?" Tails asked, Sonic smirked at him.

"Plan B." They jumped up and started attacking the robots "RAMPAGE TIME!" Whenever a stealth mission fails on Plan A, they always have Plan B, which is plowing through every robot ever. They were doing it very awesomely too, on their language.

Sonic was ready to plow through another robot, a big one.

"You're dead meat!" Sonic mocked him, he prepared the Spin Dash and plowed the robot, but then a red ball also plowed through the robot together with Sonic's blue ball, creating a red and blue spin dash of death. The robot was destroyed, Sonic and the mysterious person landed ahead of the robot. Sonic looked to his side and...

"Eh?" He was shocked to see this girl. She had the same body style as Sonic, but she had Red fur, and her breasts were almost Rouge's sizes! Sonic was wide-eyed at the girl. "Whoa..." Sonic said to himself.

"Are you gonna stare or are you gonna trash those robots?" The girl said, it seems she was as cocky as Sonic, which made Sonic a little confused, but he went to continue his trashing.

Tails was having a great time, but didn't know who the hell was shooting to help him, everytime a robot is shot when it tries to get on his back. Tails plows another robot into the direction of the shooter, who stands up and knocks the robot out with an upward kick. The shooter was also a girl, and it had **4 TAILS** , almost making Tails jealous, but making him wide-eyed nonetheless. The girl also had similar traces of his body, except for the chest, which was just a little big.

 _Better focus myself..._ Tails thought, the mysterious shooter took down another robot coming for him.

* * *

When they ended the destruction of the stronghold, Sonic and Tails re-grouped outside the destroyed area without the other two mysterious helpers.

"Who the hell was that girl that looked like me?" Sonic said.

"Believe it or not, but another girl that looked like ME also helped me with the robots..." Tails told.

"Eh... I thought WE were the Super Sonic Duo... I think someone wants to challenge us!"

 _There he goes again, jumping to conclusions..._ Tails thought, but he does wonder who the hell were these mysterious... beauties, if he could think that, that helped them?

They were walking away from the stronghold thinking about these two girls.

 _That red one... She thinks she can be fast with that chest, but I doubt it._ Sonic's thoughts _Although... The girl really does peak my interest... Maybe she really has my speed? But damn... I bet Rouge would be shocked..._

 _Who was that blue shooter?_ Tails' thoughts _Besides, I was even thinking of helping Sonic that way later... Wow..._

 _Maybe these girls are some kind of female versions of us?_ Both thought at the same time.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a hotel room...

* * *

"Phew! I sure am tired of that one!" A red furred female Hedgehog spoke.

"Well, I had to focus so much on shooting to help that boy that I nearly made a mistake once..." A blue furred female Fox spoke.

"Say... Taylor... Weren't these two boys almost like us in some way?"

"Hmm... Maybe, what do you think, Sarah?" Taylor asked her.

"I say that blue hedgehog is kind of a pervert, but can I blame him? I know men a lot to know better." Sarah said.

"Hehe! You sure got the appeal." These two are Sarah the Hedgehog and Emily "Taylor" Meters, secret fighters against Dr. Eggman. Sarah is the other Super Sonic Hedgehog while Taylor is the engineering one, which had created vehicles and weapons for her to use.

Both also had powers of their own, while Sarah is the fiery one, Taylor is cold and can make freezing winds with her 4 tails.

"Do you think we'll meet them again?" Taylor asked Sarah.

"Maybe... But I think that Sonic would be pissed, since I have his same speed."

"Sonic?" Taylor still didn't knew about the two mobians' real identities.

"I just remembered this now." Sarah sat up "The two boys we helped back there were the Super Sonic Duo: Sonic and Tails. They and their friends are very famous around these parts of Mobius." Taylor was surprised. They helped THEM?! Who would've guessed?

"S-Sarah..." Taylor started "Don't you think w-we should go explain what happened to them?"

"I agree with it, but maybe Sonic is wanting to take me for a run on his favorite spot."

"Green Hill Zone?" Taylor answered.

"Yep. That place!" Sarah confirmed.

"We should get going, though..."

"Taylor, it's NIGHT?" Sarah pointed to the window, it was already night-time.

"OK, maybe tomorrow, then..." Taylor said. Both then prepared to sleep the night in.

* * *

 _I have watched Ranma One-Half recently..._

 _WHOA... That's crazy, hehe!_


End file.
